harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter: Veronica
Announcer: The role of barrister Martin Donaldson will be played by Adam Woodyatt.* Last time on Harpers Falls: *Dylan discovered that Adam's will was legal; and the bequeathment was legal; making him rich. *With his Aunt Marjorie's help, he sold the Boston House to his uncle Aaron and Jason; and his Aunt Erica. He and Alex Corwin kept the Belgravia house in London for themselves. Dylan and Alex had been flying for several hours; having gotten plane tickets to go visit London. Susan; Genevieve and Jacqueline were with him. The Crowins had been from London, and had moved to Harpers Falls some time back; they were just as much at home there as in London. Dylan and Alex were headed to Belgravia, the ritziest disitrict of London, to check out the house that Dylan had been bequeathed in his will. Adam Walters, an old childhood friend, had died of Leukemia while living in Los Angeles; he had two houses that he wanted gotten rid of; with Marjorie selling the Boston house to his relatives; one of them was taken care of; and with Dylan looking over the house in London, the other one would remain in the family somehow. Hours later, Dylan and the Corwins landed at Heathrow airport. They hailed a cab and were in Belgravia within several hours. The neighbors looked at them rather stonily; but immediately, a solicitor that Adam had hired before his death, met them at the door. 'Ah, you are Dylan Harper," he smiled, "I've been rather expecting you." "Nice to meet you too," Dylan said, "I trust you know my partner, Alex Corwin; his mother, Susan; his sister, Jacqueline; and his grandmother, Genevieve." "Very nice to meet you," he said, "I'm Martin Donaldson, your friend, Adam's attorney. His will stated that he left this house here in his will for you?" "Yes," Dylan said, "here's the paperwork, if you wish to look at it." Martin looked at it, "It all looks in order," he said, "and it is legal. So, we can take a look at the house." The house was gorgeous; and was well taken care of. It was not as large as some of it's neighbors in the area, but it was gorgeous enough. The house was rather spacious. The kitchen was a newly redone modern kitchen; moved to the main floor of the house; the rest of the house was updated and remodeled with the most modern lighting and furniture. "The house is beautiful," Dylan said, "and it's wonderful." "There is a household staff that Adam had whilst he was living here," Martin said, "but you don't necessarily have to have that, if you don't wish to." "I'm not so worried about that, at this time," Dylan said, "I would like to meet them, however." Within a few minutes, the staff came up. Donaldson introduced them to Dylan and Alex. "This is Dylan Harper, his spouse, Alex Corwin; and Alex's family, they now own this house," he said, "This is the butler, Mr. Sterling; the cook, Ms. Walker; and the house maid, Audrey." The staff nodded. Dylan's heart went out to them. They hadn't had a lot of fun since Adam died. "Adam Walters and I were best friends," Dylan said, "and he spoke very highly of all of you. None of you will lose their jobs. I promise you that." The staff were pleased with that. The staff showed the new owners the house and all it's rooms. They felt at ease with Dylan, as sweet natured as he was. Later, they all flew back to Harpers Falls; and Dylan and Alex told his family all about the London house. "It's a lovely house," Alex said, "not as big as some of the other houses in Belgravia, but it was very well-kept." "I will admit, I won't be able to get there all the time," Dylan said, "but it will be fun to get there on occasion." Meanwhile, Celia Feldman was sulking as Louise Flandreau was reading the Sentinel. "Dylan is selling the boston house," Louise said gleefully, "to his uncles and his aunt; then he saw the London house and is keeping that one." Celia glared at her, "I should be Wealthy!" she screamed, "not that loser!" "Shut up, Celia!" Louise said, 'you don't have any say in anything!" "Like hell, I do!" she shrieked, "I am a better person than he is!" Just then, a piercing voice yelled, "Quiet down, you miserable wretch!" Celia was shocked, as was Louise. Storming down the aisle was a real strong willed woman. "Are you Louise Flandreau?" she asked Louise. "Yeah, that is me," she said. "Worry not," she said, "I'm slated to be on at this time. The chief said for me to relieve you. I am Veronica Marcus, your relief." "Thank you, Miss Marcus," Louise said, "I'll leave you to it." Celia glared at her. "Better people than you have tried and failed to keep me in line," she cackled. "I came on Louise's suggestion," she said menacingly, "and you will never be a plague on the people of this town ever again!" What will happen next? *Will Veronica be the one who finally puts Celia down once and for all? *How will Dylan and Alex enjoy living in London, part time? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes